


not a snack at all (but baby i gotta meal)

by bittersnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, getcha finnlo food here y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: Collection of Finnlo prompt drabbles. Updated when the mood takes me.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Finnlo, modern cooking competition AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: finnlo + cooking show AU, please!  
> originally written: 6/2017

“You have 60 minutes to complete this challenge. Starting…,” the charismatic host, Finn Storm paused dramatically whilst smiling at the camera.

“Now!”

The contestants dashed to the ingredients sections. 

Well, almost one. 

Kylo Ren, in spite of his excessively long legs, strolled directly up to Finn.

“How about a kiss for luck?”

“I only kiss winners,” Finn smoothly shot back.

Kylo paused as if taken aback and then slowly smiled.

“Well then,” he said softly, picking up a basket. “I guess I better win.”


	2. diplomatic negotiations, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from o-bunai-o on tumblr: Finnlo - Kylo ‘tries’ to act cute but it freaks Finn out.  
> originally written: 12/2017

“Commander Finn, there’s another….package for your approval.”

Finn sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. It’s been a long week with setting up supply chains with various governments to convincing the Kuat shipyards to give up a few aged fighters, and now this–situation throws a wrench into the works. He turns to the petty officer holding a holopad to his chest. Finn notes the nameplate on his uniform, Blagg–one of Rey’s proteges then.

“What is it this time, Blagg,” he asked taking the holopad from Blagg and scrawling his name absentmindedly. 

“Um…it’s from the head of the First Order, Sir.”

Finn stills. “Has it been checked for traps?”

“Yes, sir. And for tracers and other tracking methods, Head Engineer Tico had the crew up all night doing extensive sweeps.”

“And?”

“Nothing, sir.”

“…nothing?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What is it then,” he muttered.

“Sir?”

“What’s the package?”

“It seem to six dozen Malreux roses?”

“Roses,” Finn says flaty.

“Yes, Commander with a poem attached in calligraphy.”

“Burn them.”

“Commander?” 

“You heard me-- no wait belay that order. Return them to sender in shreds.”

“….yes, Commander.”


	3. diplomatic negotiations, part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "are you still taking requests? first order emporer kylo and republic emporer finn"

**ITEM:** One parchment scroll written in Rishi eel ink.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

_To Commander Finn of the Rebel Alliance of Systems_

_We, the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order, invite you to an intimate gathering of like-minded individuals regarding the status of the Galactic Republic in order to gain a deeper connection regarding the intricacies of ruling._

_Regards,_

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order_

**NOTES:** The material used seems to be a sort of predecessor to flimsiplast with the message inscribed with a sort of archaic writing format with thick broad intricate strokes. Records identify this as brushstroke calligraphy. There is also a scent emitting from it. The lab has determined this to be a non-toxic substance almost akin to a cologne. Beyond the esoteric nature of the communique, there is no identifiable dangers and thus the message has been delivered to the addressee. - Lieutenant Oniho Zaya

**ITEM:** One holorecording.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

I’m not going to dinner with you. 

\- Commander Finn of the Rebel Alliance of Systems

**ITEM:** Another parchment scroll, same ink as identified in the initial correspondence.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

_To Commander Finn of the Rebel Alliance of Systems,_

_We regret your inability to attend our private intimate gathering and would like to extend an invitation to our next gathering on_ **[REDACTED]** _at_ **[REDACTED] _._**

_Highest Regards,_

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order_

**NOTES:**

In his defense, he has excellent taste.- Lieutenant Oniho Zaya 

Your comments have been noted and ignored, Lieutenant. - Commander Finn.

**ITEM:** One holorecording.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

I’m not going to lunch with you either.

\- Commander Finn of the Rebel Alliance of Systems

P.S. Call your mother.

**ITEM:** Yet another parchment scroll, same ink as mentioned in prior correspondence.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

_Caf? How about caf?_

_Highest Regards,_

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order_

_P.S. She knows where I am. She can call me._

**NOTES:** Nothing of note was taken down beyond multiple laughs coming from multiple humanoid vessels that matched the voiceprints of General Dameron, Head Engineer Tico, and Jedi Master Niima. 

**ITEM:** One holorecording.

**BODY OF MESSAGE:**

Call your mother and I _may_ consider.

\- Commander Finn of the Rebel Alliance of Systems

P.S. Emphasis on _may_.

**NOTES:**

Admiral Organa has begun discussing potential venues and color swatches with General Calrissian, inquiring as to whether winter shades will flatter Commander Finn or go with a contrasting summer palette. - Lieutenant Oniho Zaya 

This is not relevant to the communique, Lieutenant. - Commander Finn

Personally, I believe you can pull off any color, Commander. - Lieutentant Zaya

I Can and Will Demote You, If Need Be Lieutenant. - Commander Finn

I've been told to convey to you that Jedi Master Niima and General Dameron are currently arm wrestling to determine who gets "Best Bro" rites by Head Engineer Tico. - Lieutenant Oniho Zaya

Kriff. - Commander Finn

**ITEM:** Parchment scroll 

**BODY OF MESSAGE**

To Admiral Leia Organa Solo of the Rebel Alliance of Systems

**[REDACTED]**

Sincerely,

**[REDACTED]**


End file.
